


L'animal malheureux

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Ficlet, Gen, Imprisonment, Introspection, Melancholy, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Je regarde l’animal, dans toute sa majesté, et je me déteste pour le destin auquel on est condamnés.Parias, bannis, détenus.Pour fautes qu’on n’a pas, pour péchés d’autres, parce qu’ils nous regardent et ils voient seulement des bêtes sans control, n’est pas, Buck ?
Kudos: 1





	L'animal malheureux

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**L’animal malheureux**

Il pleut.

Goutte après goutte après goutte.

Il y a été un temps quand j’aimais la pluie. Je m’asseyais sous les arcades de la cour de Poudlard et de temps en temps je tendais la main, en m’amusant à observer les parcours imaginaires que les minces filets d’eau formaient sur mes doigts.

Plus tard, la pluie a arrêté d’avoir poésie, pour devenir seulement quelque chose par laquelle fuir, dans les interminables journées en Azkaban. À la fin, je ne préoccupais pas plus de me déplacer, je restais sous cette seule infiltration d’eau, en laissant qui me mouille, qui me pénètre jusqu’à les os, qui me blesse.

Et je n’avais jamais pensé de pouvoir aller plus bas, de me pouvoir sentir plus mal.

Jusqu’à présent.

Je suis dans la chambre de Buck, appuyé contre lui, en me délectant de la chaleur qu’il transmet.

Et je regarde par la fenêtre, je regarde les gouttes d’eau faire un bruit assourdissant contre le verre, et je sais que je ne peux pas les toucher.

Je ressens presque nostalgie pour l’humidité qu’ils me causaient, qui me faisait lourd, immobile, paradoxalement sale, mais qui me donnaient la sensation d’être encore vivant.

Je regarde l’animal, dans toute sa majesté, et je me déteste pour le destin auquel on est condamnés.

Parias, bannis, détenus.

Pour fautes qu’on n’a pas, pour péchés d’autres, parce qu’ils nous regardent et ils voient seulement des bêtes sans control, n’est pas, Buck ?

Cependant, tes yeux sont encore perçants. Beaucoup plus que miens, en effet.

Et je me demande pourquoi tu es capable de supporter la cage mieux que moi. Pourquoi l’homme, considéré si à tort conscient, peut être si sacrement plus insupportable que l’animal.

Je regarde la profondeur de tes yeux grisâtres, d’une couleur tellement similaire aux miens et au ciel gris de ce Londres pluvieux, et je peux comprendre la réponse.

Tu sais, Buck, parfois j’ai peur que les animaux voient dans l’homme un être égal, qui toutefois a perdu d’une façon extrêmement dangereuse le sain intellect animal ; peut-être en lui ils voient l’animal délirant, l’animal qui rit, l’animal qui pleure.

L’animal malheureux.

Tandis que vous... vous connaissez le sens de l’attente et vous l’acceptez bien mieux qu’on peut.

La suffisance de ma race a tué la liberté et l’innocence de la tienne, et notre être ici maintenant en est la preuve plus tangible.

On est tous les deux animaux, au fond, puis où est la différence entre nous quand on regarde le ciel, quand on rêve du jour dont on pouvait respirer à pleins poumons l’air intact, sans que la poudre des souvenirs prenne le dessus de cette vie trop, trop amère ?

Tu fais une sorte de grognement, comme si tu devines la direction de mes pensées, comme si tu veuille me détourner par eux. Loyal et fraternel, comme ces amis qui appartiennent à un passé trop loin.

Je ressens une étrange honte maintenant en me retrouver à tes côtés et en te traitant comme une victime de mon propre bourreau.

Je suis, au fond, l’animal délirant, étouffé par la folie de l’emprisonnement.

L’animal qui rit, pour sarcasme o pour se convaincre qu’il y ait encore une place pour la félicité entre ces murs.

L’animal qui pleure, ou qui ne peut pas le faire, même en ayant envie.

L’animal malheureux, en cage, à qui a été nié le luxe de la liberté.

Et tu supportes tout ça avec moi, mais surtout tu supportes moi, sans un soupçon de défaillance.

Tu dors, tu manges, tu regardes autour, tu me tiens compagnie.

Sans que jamais tes yeux atteignent la même tristesse qui vive dans les miens.

Seulement parfois j’ai l’impression d’apercevoir en passant ton regard errer vers la fenêtre, vers un monde qu’on devrait avoir oublié.

Tu regardes le ciel, ses nuances changeantes. Le ciel, cette patrie qu’on t’a volée.

Voler peut être merveilleux, Buck.

Mais à nous, on a enlevé les ailes. 


End file.
